


These Cursed Lands

by Justm3h



Series: Plotted Stories Half-Written [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 percent plotted story but not a full fic, Alternate Universe, Bermuda Triangle, Curses, End of the World, Foreign Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LITERALLY, Language Barrier, Lots of it, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Magic, Magical Creatures, Man vs Birdman, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plague, and a sunshine child, and many more cameos, but as they are more for fun I will not list, dont question it, or one of them, so many background name drops, you could say Marco and Coby fell for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justm3h/pseuds/Justm3h
Summary: When cracks in the sky appear randomly all over the world, the ASL brothers never expect something similar to happen so close to their farm.But it does, leaving them to deal with a flaming blue bird, a crying pink haired child, and a plague of darkness and death watching beyond the veil, just itching to lay ruin to their own world too.





	These Cursed Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story half-written (tho I don't know how at 11k).
> 
> One warning before you start, I interpreted a differently language by flipping the words upside down and backwards. Certain parts will be difficult to read so I've done a hover translation for everything but names, but all text can be read by itself. Doesn't work on mobile, I'm sorry.
> 
> There will likely be one more chapter with art, but I wanted to share this before I went mad.
> 
> Big thanks again to Midnightluck for editing this one. I had so many different tenses I’m sure it was a pain.

## Crash and Birb

It begins with the sky shattering.

The day they appeared, news stations reported nonstop as cracks appeared in the air all over the world.

And with them, monsters. 

Creatures of legend and myth arrived through the gaps. Large sea creatures made crew toys of ships. Others struck fear into the masses with strange powers, strange looks, a strange language.

Was it the end of times? Aliens? Or something else?

In a county with a modest town and surrounded by farms, no one thought much of the news. Foosha, a place known for its large fields and windmills, was too far separated from things like that.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy live on one such farm right outside the town. It’s tiny, more because they liked keeping animals than for actual farming, but Ace liked to work with his hands and being a fireman doesn’t pay all that well.

Sabo works in the town library and Luffy is still in elementary school, far younger than either of his adult brothers.

None of them are expecting the news that morning, the reports of things appearing out of nowhere.

The news was surprising but ignored--another hoax--and even if it were true, it couldn’t possibly happen in Foosha. Their little piece of nowhere?

They continue as if it's just another day, getting Luffy up for school and ignoring the world beyond their little valley.

As Luffy runs off to catch the bus, Ace and Sabo hear a crack that shakes their home and a large following **_boom_ **. They run outside and gaze in despair as it looks like something crashed through the roof of their barn, scaring every animal the pair own.

Ace runs around, trying to get the animals under control as Sabo picks up a nearby shovel to check out the barn. He opens the door, then promptly shuts it as fast as he can.

“B-B-“ 

“What? What is it?”

“Bird. Giant blue FLAMING BIRD.”

A clatter from above startles the two of them back several steps, looking up. Now perched on the ridge of the roof was not a bird, or not fully one. 

The creature was more man than bird, with blond hair, a long face and sharp blue eyes. It was dressed in odd, colorful robes with _wings and clawed feet_ replacing arms and legs. It spat out a few sounds which could have been a language but as Ace and Sabo exchange confused looks, it’s clearly not one either of them understood.

It snarls, some things being universally recognized, as it sees the shovel held defensively by Sabo.

“What the hell are you doing?” shouts Ace, losing whatever chill he had. “Get off our barn!”

“Ace, don’t-“

Threatened and obviously mad, the Birdman attacks.

Birdman lashes out with blue flames, seemingly the very thing that makes up his feathered wings. The unusually colored fire is more threatening than lethal. It takes just a few flashes of the flames in their faces until they figure out it isn’t actually hurting them. 

The talons the creature is trying to slash them with, on the other hand, hurt very much as they slice through their clothes and flesh like butter.

Sabo manages to get a few good hits but nothing seems to keep the creature down for long even as Ace picks up a pitch fork as well. 

It takes several minutes of struggling and fighting, but the Birdman finally pins Ace to the ground. Sabo shouts at it to get off him, not daring to get any closer while the talons are so close to Ace’s neck. 

It tries to speak with them again, its tone angry but winded. 

“We can’t understand you,” Ace snarls in frustration but stops when the talons press him into the ground harder, squishing his rib cage painfully.

“Ace! Sabo!” Sabo looks up, startled. No- Luffy! He was supposed to be safe at school. Not here, not now!

“Luffy, stay away!” 

“Why?” 

“Just do as I say, Luffy!”

Luffy comes around the corner hand-in-hand with another boy about his age with pink hair who looks like he’s been crying. 

“This crybaby fell from the sky and I think he’s lost but I can’t understand him at all.”

The three fighters freeze, staring at the two boys as they just stand there watching. “Ooooooooo you have wings!”

“Luffy, what are you doing?!” 

“I just told you, dummy Ace! I wanna help him!” Luffy stomps his foot, waving his free hand at his companion.

The Birdman hisses and dashes forward, snatching the pink-haired boy from Luffy, pulling the other away to a safe distance. They begin to talk in whispers, fast and getting louder with each back and forth.

Sabo helps Ace to his feet while the birdman is distracted. The two rush over to Luffy, looking the kid over but other than a few grass stains, he’s fine.

“Ace! Stop it!”

“What have we told you about strangers, Luffy?!”

“It’s fine! I can take care of myself! And Makino said you’re supposed to help people!”

“That’s not-“

“Are you saying Makino is wrong?”

“...No…”

Sabo sighs as Ace backs down, not willing to let Luffy’s mother figure be any less than the goddess she is. He sucks in a breath, noting the deep scratches on Ace’s arm and a few punctures on his chest. “Ace, we should get those bandaged.”

“Eh, they don’t hurt too much… you’ve got your own matching set.” 

Sabo curses, looking down. Damn, he liked this shirt.

They hear shouts from the two strangers. Looking up, they see that the birdman looks pissed, with the kid nearly in tears. Luffy dashes forward, wiggling away from his brothers, to stand between the kid and the angry bird, making sure to hold the upset boy’s hand once again.

“Don’t be mean!” Luffy says sternly, as if the words are supposed to stop the monster.

The birdman looks down, arms flickering into shadows of fiery wings, one step away from possibly hurting the child. But he’s stopped when the pink-haired boy returns the favor, twisting in front of Luffy and saying something. He doesn’t shout but from the way the bird man flinches back, whatever the child said made him full stop.

“Luffy! Get over here!”

“No. Don’t wanna.”

“Luffy!” Sabo tries with Ace, seeming to have about as much luck as their feathery enemy as he too tries to pull his own charge away.

Both boys won’t budge, their hands not letting go of one another.

The man groans and mutters lowly. With a tired glance at Ace and Sabo, he waves his hand at the two kids.

“Is he… telling us to do something about Luffy or saying he can’t believe this?”

Ace shrugs, “Either… Don’t know what he expects us to do about it.”

“It is Luffy…” sighs Sabo.

Birdman tries again, but a stare from the pink boy just has him moaning into his hands. Ace and Sabo can sympathize.

“Oh! You don’t know my name!” Luffy smiles. “I’m Luffy!”

The boy just tilts his head, confused.

Luffy pats his chest and repeats, “Luffy.”

Still confused, Luffy points to his face. “Luf-fy.”

“īɥs-ūɹ?” The confused look lifts slightly.

“Luffy.”

“ᴉɟnɹ!” The boy smiles and Luffy nods with approval. Close enough?

“You got it!”

In return, the kid pats his own chest, “ᴉqoʞ.”

The birdman lets out a low hiss, arguing again with the younger boy. But the boy just shakes his head, speaking a few words before repeating “ᴉqoʞ” again.

“K-boy?” Luffy tries, “Co-bye?”

“ᴉq-oʞ.”

“Ko… Coby!” Luffy laughs when ‘Coby’ nods. Whether Luffy actually got it right or not, Ace and Sabo can't tell, but it made the boy happy.

Coby’s friend does not share his enthusiasm. If anything, it was the opposite; as the two kids excitedly repeat names back at each other, the birdman looks up at the sky.

Ace and Sabo hesitantly walk closer ‘til they three adults are a few yards apart, watching the happy kids communicating without words, with smiles and laughs.

They don’t exactly trust this calm, fear itching just hidden under the happy cheers of the boys. But...

The bird who is also a man looks at them, eyes scanning the wounds he left, long scratches on their arms and chest from where his claws met flesh.

With a frustrated sigh, the man raises a hand that is no longer a wing and both men flinch. What did it want? The man’s eyes narrow but he waves his hand for them to come closer, pointing at Ace’s arm and waving again. "˙ᴉoʎ ǝɹǝɥ ǝɯoƆ"

Ace shares a look with Sabo but the boys are getting along so…. He lets the man creature take his hand and yank him closer, and the blond inspects the wound with a hiss.

“Hey,” Sabo shouts, stepping forward to stop whatever the blond is doing when flames roll up Ace's arm. 

Ace yelps, trying to jerk away, but the man’s grasp is impossible to shake. Flames lick over wounds but the weird itch it causes isn’t from pain. 

Sabo tries to nail the birdman in the head with the shovel when the man lets go, ducking under the wild swing and holding his hands up in peace. 

“Sabo, wait,” Ace calls, stopping Sabo from attacking any more and they both notice the scratches on his arm are gone, completely healed.

They look up at the birdman in shock as he just raises an eyebrow. Oops…. Well, then. 

Sabo lowers the shovel once again with a mumbled sorry. The birdman nods to Ace again, pointing to the still unhealed wounds on his chest. 

The brothers allow the birdman forward again. The flames heal just as before, not even leaving a scar. 

"ooʇ no⅄", the man points at Sabo next but pointedly looks at the shovel in disdain. 

“Ahhh, right. Sorry.” Sabo smiles sheepishly, shoving it into the ground and letting the man take his arm.

The flames do its--magic, what else could it be--healing them both as if the fight never happened.

The birdman ignores them after the healing, watching the boys as they mumble words to each other with laughter and giggles. 

"Sabo." The blond looks back to see Sabo pointing to himself. "Sabo." Points at Ace. "Ace." Ace waves cautiously. They both wait as the other remains quiet.

The man just stares, half lidded eyes cautious and old. With a huff, he points to himself. "oʞnɹɐW." 

Mar-co. Marco and Coby.

There's an awkward silence after the introductions. They don't share a language so it’s impossible to find out just what happened. It's not every day people just fall from the sky. 

The two can at least consider it lucky the two otherworlders are friendly, ignoring the initial attack.

Thankfully, Ace's stomach growls. “Ah… hadn’t had the chance to eat breakfast yet,” he sheepishly explains.

Sabo chuckles. It’s the perfect chance to lighten the tension and welcome these guests. “Luffy, would you be hungry enough for a snack? I don’t think you’ll be making it to school today.”

"MEAT!" Luffy calls, dragging Coby to the house, always excited for food.

Sabo waves for Marco to follow and the three adults stroll after the boys. 

Marco's eyes wander, taking in every little thing. Coby too has wide eyes as he and Marco are led into the kitchen where Sabo and Ace get to making breakfast for 5. 

Luffy babbles more about meat and food and MEAT to the confused but delighted Coby. Marco watches as eggs are fried, hash browns are chopped and tanned, and bacon sizzled. The smell is making Luffy drool until the first plate is set in front of him and he chows down. Another is placed in front of Coby, who looks at it questioningly. 

The pink-haired boy points to himself and then at the food. Sabo nods and Coby smiles, digging in hesitantly at first and then with more vigor.

## Fallen Drunk Dragon

The farm gets a call in the middle of breakfast, having finally convinced Marco to eat something as well. 

Ace has to stop Marco from destroying the phone in Sabo's hand. Coby looks concerned but is reassured by Luffy's happy smile.

"Hello?" 

_"S-Sabo?"_

"Makino! Are you all right?" 

_"Sabo, I think I just killed someone?"_

"WHAT?" Marco jumps at the noise, glaring at Sabo. 

"What's wrong with Makino, Sabo?" Luffy frowns.

"Makino, what do you mean by killed someone?" Sabo snaps his fingers at Ace, throwing him the car keys. 

"I'll get the car ready,” Ace calls, rushing for the door. Marco is on his feet watching Ace leave and then looking back to Sabo, eyes fully alert once again.

"Makino, we are coming over right now. Hang tight, okay?" 

_"O-Okay."_

Dishes are thrown in the sink for later, thankfully all spotless from Luffy’s big appetite.

They all head outside, Luffy coming with them. Ace and Sabo can’t just leave him behind alone or with the 2 complete strangers.

Marco refuses to get into the car and refuses to let Coby in it either. Sabo and Ace don’t have time for this.

"Look, you can stay here or you can come with us," Sabo explains, pointing to him then the ground then towards the road. Marco doesn't budge, despite the squirming Coby in his arms. 

Some short words are exchanged between the two as the brothers get into the car and drive off. Luffy lets out a gasp as he rolls down the window and looks up. 

Through the sunroof, they can see a giant blue bird flying high above them following along.

They arrive in record time, avoiding the speed trap that Tashigi usually parks at. The three just finish getting out of the car when the bird dive bombs to the ground, changing in mid air before landing gracefully with Coby on his back. 

Ace, Sabo and Luffy rush into Makino's tavern, which has not yet opened for the day.

Makino is still holding the pan, standing not far from the bar top, where a quick look past shows a man collapsed on the floor.

"What happened, Makino?" 

"I was getting ready for the day upstairs when I heard a loud noise. I came down to see and this man was inside and I... panicked?" Marco and Coby have joined them as well, standing in the doorway. “Oh, I’m so sorry. We’re closed right now.”

“It’s all right Makino, they’re with us,” Sabo soothes, taking the frying pan from her shaking hands. He places it on the counter and rubs her back calmingly.

Ace steps around her, taking a closer look at the man. His features are mostly covered by the large cape but Ace can see a puff of red hair under a straw hat.

Marco leans over as well and facepalms as soon as he sees the body. "˙˙˙spoƃ ɹɐǝp 'ɯᴉɥ ʇnq ǝuoʎu∀"

Coby looks over, ducking behind Marco’s long legs and gasps. He shuffles around Ace and kneels, shaking the man.

The man groans, sitting up suddenly, causing Makino to scream. The redhead just groans more, face pinched and squinting in the light. “˙ʎlɹɐǝ ooʇ s,ʇᴉ īɹᴉǝɹ”

Coby talks hurriedly to the man, clutching at his cloak. “˙ǝʌᴉlɐ ǝɹ,noʎ 'nnʎɹᴉǝS”

The man blinks down and then laughs. “¿sᴉɥʇ ǝʞᴉl ǝɔɐld ɐ uᴉ noʎ pǝʍollɐ oɥM ˙ǝɔuᴉɹԀ ǝlʇʇᴉ˥ ɥ∀” He hugs the child with one arm. Coby giggles and points at Marco who looks like he wants to vanish. “¿unɟ ǝɯos ǝʌɐɥ oʇ pᴉʞ ǝɥʇ ƃuᴉʍollɐ ʎllɐuᴉɟ 'nʞɐznS”

“˙nnʎɹᴉǝS 'dn ʇnɥS”

Coby helps the man to his feet, the man unsteady and wobbling. 

“I am so sorry,” Makino profusely apologizes and bows to him. 

Red Hair looks confused and, staring at Marco, points at her “¿sᴉɥʇ s,oɥM”

Marco mutters, “˙ʞunɹp ɐ ǝʞᴉl pǝlzznƃ noʎ loɥoɔlɐ ǝɥʇ puɐ ƃuᴉplᴉnq sᴉɥʇ ɟo ɹǝuʍo ǝɥʇ ʎlqɐqoɹԀ”

Red Hair perks up, grinning at the glaring man. “˙ǝzooq uᴉ ǝʇsɐʇ ʇɐǝɹƃ ʇoƃ s,ǝɥS”

“¿ǝɯɐɥs ou noʎ ǝʌɐH”

“˙noʎ sɐ dn ʞɔnʇs sɐ ǝq ʇ,uɐɔ 'ʍɐN”

The bros just watch as they try to make sense of what the heck is happening.

Red Hair laughs off whatever concerns Marco has as Coby tugs on his sleeve.

“˙ǝɹǝɥ ɯoʇsnɔ ǝq oʇ sɯǝǝs ʇI ¿ǝɯɐu ǝnɹʇ ɹnoʎ ɥʇᴉʍ ɟlǝsɹnoʎ ǝɔnpoɹʇuᴉ oʇ ƃuᴉllᴉʍ ǝq noʎ plnoʍ 'nnʎɹᴉǝS” Coby asks. Red hair blinks down at him and then to the strangers. An eyebrow raises at Marco who just groans further.

Coby points. "˙oqɐS 'nsƎ 'ᴉɟnɹ" he introduces, the boys waving in turn. Coby tugs on the man's sleeve again and he relents. 

"˙nsnʞuɐɥS"

Makino smiles and holds a hand to her chest. "Makino."

The two groups separate, the language barrier being impossible for the talk they need to have. The bros explain their morning to Makino while the otherworlders speak in hushed, somber tones.

There's something going on there, but the sad looks on all of their faces would stop any of them from asking, even if they could understand.

When Coby starts crying again, Luffy is the one to rush over and hug him and ask him what's wrong. The pink-haired kid just shakes his head and buries his face in Luffy's shoulder.

The two adults looks ashamed and can't watch, looking away from the kids.

Makino tuts, taking charge and calming the boy down with soothing tones and rubbing his back. She even manages to clean off his face with a cloth. “Ah, there you are. Feeling any better?” Coby nods, not needing to understand her words to see her concern.

Marco looks down and kicks the red head, who has a dopey, charmed look on his face.

With the crisis of a possible murder averted, the clock chimes 9 times.

“Oh my, is it that late already? Zeff will be arriving soon to get the restaurant section open for the lunch rush.” Makino looks around; the bar is quite the mess from the morning’s excitement.

“We should be headed back as well.” Ace and Sabo need to be getting back home; the roof on the barn needs patching and the farm animals are still roaming. “Let us know if you need anything else….”

“I’ll be fine; Benn has the early shift today and will help once he arrives.” Makino smiles, gently kissing both of her boys. “Thank you for coming to my rescue.”

“Makino!” Luffy calls and he too gets a kiss on his forehead, giving a little giggle. Makino tilts her head at his friend and he blushes, shaking his head rapidly no.

Marco kicks Shanks _again_.

Coby is still clinging to Luffy as they both move outside, Marco following closely. 

“Um, excuse me? Shanks?” Makino stops Shanks, who blinks but at least recognizes the butchering of his name. “Marco and Coby are staying with the boys on the farm but any more would be bad… They might not say anything, but they don’t have much. Could you…would you…stay here?” She fumbles her way through an awful game of charades to convey that he could stay with her. 

Shanks doesn't quite get it but laughs, waving at the guests as they leave. 

“˙noʎ ɹǝpɹnɯ ll,I puɐ nnʎɹᴉǝS 'ɹǝɥ oʇ ƃuᴉɥʇʎuɐ op”

“˙nʞɐznS sƃuᴉɥʇ ʇsǝɔᴉu ǝɥʇ ʎɐs no⅄”

They hit a bit of a snag with returning. Coby is still unwilling to let go of Luffy, even though he has stopped crying, and Marco is unwilling to let Coby in the car.

With a sigh, blue flames burst alight, revealing the blue bird once again. He is much bigger than they had expected, but he kept the half lidded eyes and poof of hair on his head. Marco lowers himself to the ground and Luffy runs over with Coby excitedly. The boys climb on his back, and Marco straightens out but looks at Ace and Sabo for approval.

Sabo and Ace are reluctant to let Luffy go, to fly with the man they had only just met WHO NEARLY TRIED TO KILL THEM. But Luffy is smiling, laughing with a new friend as Marco just lets him pull at feathers and ask questions and babble.

For the first time today they’re glad the other adult can’t understand as Luffy asks, without shame, if the man can poop.

Against better judgement, against everything, the two nod and Marco takes off to a whooping yells of joy. 

Ace and Sabo follow in their car, watching as a blue speck flies above them. They arrive back first, Marco circling up above. He drops down soon after, not nearly as fast as the landing before. With a flutter, he allows both boys to jump off with joyous laughter.

A flash, and human Marco is back looking at them. They smile again, which he returns.

The rest of the day is spent trying to figure out what to do with the two. They don't seem to have anywhere to go, don’t know the language but...Luffy loves them already.

And Luffy’s judgement means...a lot.

“Sabo…”

“Yeah…”

It's an easier choice than they expect, as they clean up a guest room and drag Marco away from watching the boys.

The real struggle is the attempt to explain what they are offering. It takes lots of pointing and fumbling, but they know he gets it when his eyes finally widen and he shakes his head. They nod vigorously, gesturing wildly at the room. Still he shakes his head no. 

"For Coby?" Sabo attempts. Marco freezes, not quite understanding but hearing the laughter of the two boys in his ears. Reluctantly, he nods.

Dinner happens without incident, and not long after Coby and Luffy end up falling asleep on the couch. 

It’s cute, Sabo and Ace have to admit. Luffy has a few friends in the area but they don't usually have the chance to sleep over. 

They, too, are about to head to bed when they hear a sad song. It’s coming from outside. Looking up, they find on their roof the glowing blue form of Marco, bird-shaped and singing. 

It sounds broken, low and soft as it’s sung to the moon and stars. Whatever emotions he’s feeling, it’s personal, and they sneak back inside.

## Time Flies and Arrivals Fall

Days, weeks, months. Time flies by with the new additions, new roommates and even more strange news. Marco, Coby and Shanks are not the only ones to show up in the area. 

Zeff and his boy Sanji have a new guest with green hair, a sharp temper, and even sharper swords. 

The local Doctors adopted a boy who is also a reindeer.

When a walking, talking skeleton shows up, sure, people are scared at first but he wins them all over with music. Music that needs no words to understand and with it quickly shows he means no harm. The local librarian, Ms Nico Robin, is the one to take him in, generally amused by his antics and her quiet house of books is filled with life in sound.

The junkyard has been claimed by a man rumored to be half machine and gets into near daily arguments with the mayor.

“Damn it, you can’t just modify the windmills! I don’t care if they work better now, you covered them in blue stars! And for the love of my eyes, _put on some pants!_ ”

Nami, another friend of Luffy’s but often more of a babysitter, and her family take in a very tall blond man who can't seem to manage to go two steps without tripping but can at least help pick oranges from the orchard.

It’s not just happening in Foosha, it’s happening globally but… there were so many in this middle of nowhere town.

Residents couldn’t help but wonder...why?

\---

The newcomers pick up on things, start learning words and communication becomes easier. Marco makes sure to help out on the farm, and the extra set of hands is helpful with the new mouths to feed.

The first time there's a fire, Marco goes with Ace to the scene. The house is a blazing inferno and just as Ace is about to dash inside to save those stuck, Marco stops him and goes in instead.

He comes out unharmed, blue flames protecting him and the bundle in his arms. The woman has minor burns but it could have been worse.

Ace congratulates Marco but also scolds him for doing such a dangerous thing. Marco rolls his eyes, making blue flames appear again pointedly.

Babysitting the kids still falls to Makino but with Shanks as the bar’s live in bum, he’s taken to telling Luffy tales of his adventures. From his adventures, friends and how he got his most precious possession, the worn straw hat.

It happens as suddenly as everything else. Marco drops everything, one day in the middle of work, to take to the skies. 

There's a large tear in the sky, the biggest yet. It’s huge and ugly and looks like _it’s toxic_.

Ace and Sabo race after Marco in an ATV, Coby and Luffy thankfully at school.

They arrive just as a giant man crashes into their recently harvested corn field. The brothers look over the lip of the crater, which, while not deep, made up for that in just its size.

The giant man is taller than even Corazon, but as they get closer they notice two things. One, he wasn't alone and two he's sick.

“¡sdoԀ” Marco rushes right in, fretting over this new group, checking over each of them. It looks as if they had been held in the giants arms and had separated in the fall. 

There was a half a dozen of them, most human shaped, but if there's anything the two natives had learned, it was that that wasn't always the standard. They had discovered Shanks could turn into a _dragon_.

"Marco? Do you know them?" Ace calls out, drawing their attention. A look of horror passes over their faces after hearing Marco's name. The blond just rolls his eyes, telling them something before gesturing to "oqɐS" and "ᴉoʎ 'nsƎ" respectively. 

Marco gives them the chance to introduce themselves as ōzI, nɹūʎɯɐN, ɐʇnɹɐH, ɐʇnsᴉq, nzoſ, and finally... 

"Edward Newgate, but you can call me Pops." 

"What?! You can speak-" 

"I was gifted the knowledge of many tongues; yours is similar to one I’ve heard before, long long ago.”

"What happened? Are you hurt?" asks Sabo in concern; he can see black patches all over the man’s form. 

"There's nothing to be done about that now. Much too late." 

Marco hisses, a flicker of blue flames attempting to heal the damage but doing no good.

"˙uos ʇɐɥʇ ƃuᴉʎɹʇ ǝnuᴉʇuoɔ noʎ ɟᴉ ɟlǝsɹnoʎ ʇɹnɥ ʎluo ll,no⅄" Pops smiled sadly.

"¿ǝuo puᴉɟ ʇ,upᴉp ǝɔuɐʌǝlℲ ɯoɹɟ sɹoʇɔop ǝɥ┴ ¿ǝɹnɔ ɐ ɹoɟ ƃuᴉʞool ǝɹǝʍ noʎ ʇɥƃnoɥʇ I" Marco asked.

"˙ǝɔuɐɥɔ ɐ pɐɥ ɹǝʌǝ ʎǝɥʇ ǝɹoɟǝq pǝɹǝʇɥƃnɐls ǝɹǝʍ ʎǝɥ┴"

"¡ƃuᴉɥʇʎu∀ ¡ƃuᴉɥʇǝɯos ǝuop ǝʌɐɥ plnoɔ I ¡¿ʎɐʍɐ ǝɯ puǝs oʇ ʇuᴉod ɐ uǝʌǝ ǝɹǝɥʇ sɐʍ 'ʇᴉ uɯɐp ¡-oN"

"˙ɥsǝlɟ ǝɥʇ ʇɐǝ ʇɐɥʇ sǝsɹnɔ ʇou 'spunoʍ lɐǝɥ sǝɯɐlɟ ɹno⅄ ¿uoS ǝuop ǝʌɐɥ noʎ plnoɔ ʇɐɥM"

"What's going on? What curse?" Marco looked sharply at the two brothers. Of all the words for them to pick out, it just had to be that one. He huffed and kicked the dirt. 

"Can we take this back to the house? I should get Shanks to help talk about this mess." 

"Gurararara! So that brat made it too? Very well. Let's talk about matters with Red Hair."

Marco turns to the brothers pleading. "Can you take them back with you? I will be back shortly." 

"We want an explanation..." 

"And you will get one. Please." 

"Sure."

Ace and Sabo take the group back to the farm house, with Ace taking the tired souls that couldn’t walk anymore back on the ATV. 

The two manage to scramble up enough basic food and water, knowing enough of their language to figure it out even with Pops’ help. The survivors eat like the starved, scarfing down food like it’s the best they had ever had.

Ace and Sabo, though master chefs they are not, suddenly find themselves cooking for 6 others. This called for some BBQ.

Feeding poor Pops is a bit more difficult, but they scrub down a large metal bucket so the old man can have some water.

Marco returns in record time, Shanks flying right behind him, the Chinese dragon slithering in the sky.

They land and shift in fire, joining the group. 

“Glad to see you still live, old man.”

“Not even a curse could kill me that easily, brat. Not everyone can be rid of it so easily by just chopping off their arm.” Ace and Sabo wince, they had always been curious about that but… never asked.

\---

The group, those awake and not knocked out in a food coma, gathers around with the return of Marco and Shanks. Shanks passes the two natives a bottle of Makino's strongest. 

"You might want this. What you are going to hear is going to probably sounds a bit crazy." Ace looks at the bottle and then at the group of alien creatures. If Shanks says it's going to be crazy... Ace throws back the bottle, taking a large gulp before shoving the bottle at Sabo who does the same. 

"Ok, we're ready. Let's hear it.”

“¿ǝlqɐʇdǝɔɔɐ s,ʇɐɥʇ ǝɯnssɐ I 'ǝnƃuoʇ ɹᴉǝɥʇ oʇ ʞɔᴉʇs ll,I spuǝᴉɹɟ ƃunoʎ ʍǝu ɹno ɟo ǝʞɐs ǝɥʇ ɹoℲ” Everyone nods. “Very well. The plague spread much faster than any of the Lords expected, helped all the more by Teach, its master.

“Where the portal magic had saved one, the curse claimed dozens more. With the doctors of Flevance gone, Teach took no chances that the legendary cure of the North might appear and razed the entire area to the ground.

“With its destruction, the hope for a cure was lost, and it caused a panic. Many of the Lords had already escaped, along with those who kept records and bloodlines alive.

“I was one of the few Lords left, but I was forced in the end to leave. This illness would have killed me if I spent any more time on cursed soil.

“The generals are now the only ones to hold the last line, but they will likely be following soon.

"Whatever the curse hasn't killed, Teach has consumed with his shadows. He's feeding off of the fear and corpses. We may have had enough time to save more if he wasn't making it all the worse.”

"So... It's a matter of when and where this guy is going to get here, isn't it?" Sabo asks, fear inching into his voice. "If nothing has stopped him yet, what makes you think you can stop him here?" What if he couldn’t be stopped?

"He won't have the advantage here; the curse aids his strength and it is tied to the land. If there are enough Lords or others of power here, we should outnumber and outclass him."

"Slight issue there." Shanks jumps in, frowning. "Marco and I are the only Lords besides yourself that landed in this area, unless you count the little prince, and I sure don't." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We didn't all land in the same place, Newgate. It's only by some sort of luck that Marco found me so quickly and you landed so close as well. We have no way to contact any of the others."

No way of contacting others? But the news has been reporting about them constantly? They could use-... oh. Oh this was a terrible idea.

Sabo gulps, speaking up, "That's... not exactly true." 

Ace looks alarmed. 

"Sab, please." 

"Ace, they could do it." 

"But he's going to want to _visit_." The truly terrifying part is that Sabo isn't even sure which ‘he’ Ace is referring to, but none of the options are good. 

"We don't have the time to worry about who's going to visit. It's not like the holiday season is far away." Which meant fun family reunions anyway. Sabo turns around to the confused group. "If you need to get a message out, we can call in some favors. It might not reach everyone but it will get out there."

It's not perfect, but it's all they got. 

“If you think it will work?”

“The extended Monkey-Gol family has their fingers in all sorts of things,” Sabo explains. “Ace’s mom, Rouge, is a talk show host. His father, Roger, does a late night satire show and Luffy’s dad is a huge political activist. Gramps is a vice admiral who would have some government connections too.” 

That was a lot of bases covered and if traditional media didn’t work, the waves it would make on the internet should take care of the rest.

The group agree, and Sabo and Ace head back to the house to start making calls, arguing the whole way on who would have the pleasure to call whom.

As they start contacting their extended family, the otherworlders start figuring out who should be making the message and what it should say. 

“The message would mean nothing without any authority. With two High Lords, that should give any decree enough legitimacy to be taken seriously.” There is a nod from the new arrivals as Shanks and Marco share an amused look.

The answer is obvious, as the bus drops Coby and Luffy off from school. 

"WOAH MISTER, YOU’RE HUGE!" 

"˙┴I Ǝp∀W ∩O⅄ ¡ƎפIHOɹIHS HHHHH∀" Pops laughs as the boys race over to him.

“¿-ʇɐɥʇ sI”

“¡¿ǝɔuᴉɹd ǝlʇʇᴉl ǝɥ┴”

The group is amazed at how the little prince has grown. Last they had seen of the boy, he was meek and always surrounded by advisers. Now he smiles and laughs freely, like a child should.

"˙pǝsɹnɔ uǝǝq ǝʌ,noʎ 'ou ɥO" Coby touches patches of white skin where the rot has started to form. 

Pops kindly smiles, "˙ʇǝuɐld sᴉɥʇ uo pɐǝɹds ʇou llᴉʍ ʇᴉ ʇnq 'ǝɯ uǝʞɐǝʍ ʎɐɯ ǝsɹnɔ ǝɥ┴ ˙ǝɹǝɥ llᴉʇs ɯɐ I ʇnq sǝ⅄" Coby hesitantly nods and introduced Luffy to Lord Shirohige. "Call me Pops, child."

Sabo and Ace return, looking absolutely terrified. 

"What's wrong yoi? Did you not get the help needed?" 

"No, we did. But Luffy, Gramps is visiting." 

Luffy looks visibly alarmed. "Nooooooo, not Gramps!" 

"Sorry Luffy, he wouldn't agree unless he saw for himself; he was real insistent about it. He said he’d be here tomorrow so…be prepared for Fists of Love." 

“Fists of Love?” Pops blinks.

“Please don’t ask.” He doesn’t but he does looks thoughtful.

"My old man tried, but thank god Mom convinced him not to. And Dragon was busy. So one out of three; could be worse.”

“But _Gramps_ ,” Luffy whines.

“I’m sure Coby will protect you,” Sabo jokes, though Coby looks like he would take the job all too seriously. “As for the rest of you, I know you just arrived and are surely very tired, but could you make a message by tomorrow morning?” 

“I think we can manage something, Sabo,” Marco answers, looking at the pink-haired boy for a completely different reason.

They spend the rest of the day clearing out the barn for their new guests to stay in, as it is the only place big enough for Pops to sleep for the night.

It’s nice to see Marco so happy; Sabo and Ace each are struck by how… at ease he looks. A weight they hadn’t noticed or realized had been lifted. They can’t help but stare.

Night falls, and the humans all go to sleep, tired from the day and nervous not from the looming threat but from the arrival of family. Marco shakes his head, amused. These brothers sure are something.

Marco, with assistance from Pops and Vista, as the brothers interpreted his name, craft a letter in their own language that reads out a short summary of what's going on and the call to arms. But it still needs a signature.

“˙ʍouʞ oʇ ɯǝɥʇ ʇuɐʍ ʇ,uop I …I” Coby admits as he stares at the paper in front of him.

“¿ᴉoʎ ‘uɐǝɯ noʎ op ʇɐɥM” asks Marco, shooing the eavesdropping group away. He sits next to his prince and waits for him to continue.

“˙ǝƃuɐɥɔ oʇ ʇɐɥʇ ʇuɐʍ ʇ,uop ʇsnɾ I …noʎ puɐ 'ǝƃᴉɥoɹᴉɥS 'nnʎɹᴉǝS ǝʞᴉl spɹo˥ ǝɯos ǝɹǝʍ ʎlᴉɯɐɟ ʎɯ ɟo ǝpᴉsʇno ǝlʇᴉʇ ɐ uɐɥʇ ɹǝɥʇo ǝuoǝɯos sɐʍ I ǝʞᴉl ǝɯ pǝʇɐǝɹʇ oɥʍ sǝuo ʎluo ǝɥʇ 'ǝɯoɥ ʇɐ 'ǝlʇsɐɔ ǝɥʇ uI ˙ᴉqoʞ uɐɥʇ ɹǝɥʇo ƃuᴉɥʇʎuɐ ʇou ɯ,I ˙ɯǝɥʇ oʇ ǝɔuᴉɹd ɐ …ʇou ɯ,I”

“˙ǝɹǝɥ ʇɥƃᴉɟ oʇ pǝǝu ǝʍ sɹoᴉɹɹɐʍ ǝɥʇ ƃuᴉɹq uɐɔ noʎ ʎluo 'sǝʌᴉɹɹɐ ʎllɐuᴉɟ ɹoɹǝdɯƎ ǝɥʇ ssǝlu∩ ˙ǝnɹʇ sᴉ sn ploʇ sɐɥ nnʎɹᴉǝS ʇɐɥʍ ɟᴉ 'ǝʌᴉlɐ ʎlᴉɯɐɟ ɹnoʎ ɟo ʇsɐl ǝɥʇ ǝq llǝʍ ʎɹǝʌ ʎɐɯ noʎ ǝsnɐɔǝq 'ʇno ǝɯoɔ ʇ,uoʍ ʇᴉ ǝsᴉɯoɹd ʇ,uɐɔ I”

Coby sits thinking, anguish clear on his face. He signs, biting his thumb and letting it drip onto the page. It swirls into a mess of loops and curves, recognizable as a royal decree of the highest order. “˙pǝq oʇ ƃuᴉoƃ ɯ,I …ǝɹǝɥ┴” He sulks off without another word.

“˙uos llǝʍ sɐ pǝq oʇ pɐǝɥ plnoɥs no⅄”

“˙dǝǝlsɐ ǝq plnoɥs noʎ 'sdoԀ” Marco turns to see Pops partially hidden by the large barn, looking up at the stars. “˙llᴉ ǝʇᴉnb llᴉʇs ǝɹ,noʎ 'ǝɹǝɥ pɐǝɹds ʇ,uoʍ ǝnƃɐld ǝɥʇ ǝlᴉɥM”

“¿sɹɐʇs ǝɥʇ ǝǝs oʇ ƃuol sɐ ʇnoqɐ uᴉ ǝɯᴉʇ ʇsɹᴉℲ ¿sɥʇuoɯ uᴉ ɹᴉɐ uɐǝlɔ ɥʇɐǝɹq oʇ ǝlqɐ uǝǝq ǝʌ,I ǝɯᴉʇ ʇsɹᴉɟ ǝɥʇ sᴉ sᴉɥʇ uǝɥʍ I uɐɔ ʍoH” He chuckles. “˙sᴉɥʇ ǝʌɐɥ ǝɯ ʇǝl ʇnq uoos ʇsǝɹ ll,I ˙uos ʎɹɹoʍ noʎ ʇ,uop”

Marco hums, sitting to join him for a little while. The stars are different here, but no less stunning in their charm. 

“ǝɹoɟǝq ʇᴉ uoᴉʇuǝɯ ʇ,upᴉp no⅄” and Marco hadn’t really wanted to ask but… “¿sƃuᴉlqᴉs ʎɯ ɟo ʇsǝɹ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐ ǝɹǝɥM”

“˙ɹǝʌo sᴉ sᴉɥʇ ɹǝʇɟɐ ɯǝɥʇ ǝʇɐɔol uɐɔ ǝʍ 'plɹoʍ ʍǝu sᴉɥʇ uᴉ ɹǝɥʇo ɥɔɐǝ ɟo ǝɹɐɔ ǝʞɐʇ oʇ ǝlqɐ ʇsɐǝl ʇɐ ǝq plnoɥs sɹǝɥʇo ǝɥ┴ ˙ʞɔnl ɥɔns ou ʇnq ɹǝɥʇǝƃoʇ ǝʌᴉɹɹɐ plnoʍ ǝʍ sdnoɹƃ uᴉ pǝʎɐʇs pɐɥ ǝʍ ɟᴉ pǝdoɥ pɐɥ I”

“˙ɟlǝsɯᴉɥ ʎq ǝɹǝɥʍʎuɐ oƃ oʇ pǝʍollɐ sɐʍ ǝɥ ɟᴉ ǝlqnoɹʇ ɥɔnɯ os oʇuᴉ ʇǝƃ plnoʍ ɥɔʇɐɥ┴ ˙ɹɐǝɥ oʇ pooƃ s,ʇɐɥ┴” Pops is suspiciously silent, not the chuckle he expects whenever he nags on Thatch. “¿sdoԀ”

“˙ɥɔɐǝ┴ ɟɟo ƃuᴉploɥ 'ǝɹnɔ ɐ ɹoɟ ƃuᴉʇunɥ ǝɹǝɥʇ ʇno 'ǝuoƃ uǝǝq ǝʌ,noʎ sɐ ƃuol sɐ ʇnoqɐ ɹoɟ ƃuᴉssᴉɯ uǝǝq s,ǝH ˙ǝnƃɐld ǝɥʇ ɟo ʇsɹoʍ ǝɥʇ oʇ ʎʇᴉunɯɯᴉ ɯᴉɥ ƃuᴉʍollɐ ʇuǝɯuƃᴉlɐ ʞɹɐp sᴉɥ 'ǝɹǝɥ pǝlǝʌɐɹʇ noʎ ɹǝʇɟɐ sn puǝɟǝp oʇ pǝuᴉɯɹǝʇǝp os sɐʍ ǝH ˙uos ʎɯ 'sᴉ ɥɔʇɐɥ┴ ǝɹǝɥʍ ʍouʞ ʇ,uop I”

“¡noʎ ʇɔǝʇoɹd oʇ ɯᴉɥ ploʇ I ¡ʇoᴉpᴉ ʇɐɥʇ …ʇɐɥ┴”

“˙noʎ sɐ ʇsnɾ 'ƃuᴉɥʇ ʇɥƃᴉɹ ǝɥʇ ƃuᴉop sɐʍ ǝɥ ʇɥƃnoɥʇ ǝH ˙ʎɐʍ uʍo sᴉɥ uᴉ 'pᴉp ǝɥ pu∀”

“˙ǝɔuo ʇsnɾ 'ǝɯ oʇ uǝʇsᴉl ǝɥ ʇ,uplnoɔ ʎɥM” rages Marco, knowing deep down fear fueled the outburst more than anger. 

“˙uos ʎɥʍ ʍouʞ no⅄” Pops replies, staring up at the stars, ignoring the quiet sobs beside him.

## Gramps and Social media

The morning arrives bright and early at the crack of dawn when the front door is slammed open.

"BRATS." 

Ace groans into a pillow while Luffy curls up in a blanket, "Oh no." 

"Too soon, gramps," Sabo whines.

Garp stomps up the stairs and right past Marco and Coby, who are peeking out of their shared room in horror, now fully understanding why the brothers were scared.

“Damned punks! This is no way to greet your beloved Grandpa!”

“No way Gramps! You could have at least knocked!” Ace shouts, being yanked into the air by the arm. Luffy is quickly caught in the same blanket he had tried to hide in and Sabo is held by the scruff by his shirt.

“Please tell me we still have a front door.”

Garp drags his grandkids downstairs for breakfast, the sun just peeking out from the tree line, each step filled with moaning complaints.

"It's too early for this, Gramps." 

" _Coffee_."

"Call me Grandpa! And you two, get out here. I don’t like spying.”

Marco and Coby flinch, reluctantly joining the noisy family in the kitchen.

The large man looks them up and down. "You don't look much like Celestial Dragons." 

"What?!" 

"Eh? Is that not what you’re called? I always got that wrong." 

Marco sputters, “¿ʇɐɥʇ ʍouʞ noʎ op ʍoH” How could this man have possibly have known, have heard that title? Marco wants to ask when he hears Pops’ laughter just from outside.

"Garp, is that you?" 

"Newgate? Well, I can’t believe it,” Garp nearly shouts, walking out the kitchen door to the stunned silence of everyone. “You’re still alive?" 

“As you can see with your own two eyes, though I could say the same to you.”

“They keep trying but it doesn’t stick.”

"What _even_ the hell, old man?" Ace shouts from the door, wide awake now just from the sheer shock.

"Language!" 

“Are you kidding me?! You’re going to get at me about my potty mouth when you know an alien?!”

“Alien? I guess that’s what they are, aren’t they?” Garp ponders, looking up at the giant.

"I think they want an explanation Garp," chuckles Pops, amused to see his eldest so thoroughly confused.

The old man huffs stubbornly, "I don't wanna." Ace lets out a snarl, looking very much like he would physically knock the answers out of him, if not for Sabo holding him back.

"Garp. Before they try to strangle you." 

"Fine. Did you ever hear of the time I got stuck in the Bermuda Triangle for a few months and came back having no idea what happened? Well, that was a bit of a lie." 

"A bit, he says," Sabo says dryly. It has been one of Garp’s few adventures the man never mentioned. Couldn’t get a word out of him about it. Most of the family knew the public story about not remembering anything about those months was fake, but couldn’t get the truth out him either. And considering what he was implying by just knowing Pops...

"Shut up, brat! If I had known I would have been stuck in a weird world where no one spoke English, I would have brought more rice cookies!" 

Yeah, no one in the family would have believed him. Not even Roger.

Newgate catches up with Garp, filling him in on the finer details of what's going on. 

"Well if Senny is still in charge of the military over there, they'll hold out for a few more days at least. I'll see what I can do on my end and spread the word to a few allies overseas. You brats contacted your parents right? They'll get the word out here, at least. That damn Roger loves talking about this shit on his show..."

Garp also promises to send some reinforcements the government had rounded up from those who had fallen. If so many of the Lords had gathered in one place it might be good to protect the area that seemed to be a hotspot.

The morning passes quickly as Garp makes enough breakfast for everyone. It comes as no surprise when he has to leave just as fast as he arrived. He leaves Sabo with a credit card, encouraging his grandson to use it for food. 

He owed Newgate his life; when he had landed in the other world, the man had kept him safe and alive. It was time to pay back the favor. 

Garp is about to leave when Coby rushes up to him and says a few words of thanks. Kneeling down, he pats the boy on the head and asks him to look after Luffy. "Of course! He's my friend!" Garp laughs and the boys all rush to hug their gramps. 

As much as the man terrifies them, he’s still their grandfather and family.

The message goes out loud and clear. It makes headlines and is the most sensational gossip for days. It’s the most information anyone has clearly received about the creatures of all shapes and sizes from somewhere else. It’s not great news, but governments around the world have begun to take action, showing monsters shoulder to shoulder with humans in a global defense.

Garp does what he promised as well, and several show up over the next few days. 

A Naga named Boa Hancock arrived and took an instant liking to Luffy, though he paid no attention to her feminine charms. 

Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk, a large Rok, flies in and is instantly at odds with Shanks, clearly not as much of a friend as Shanks had told Luffy. 

A spunky redhead shows up via bus, clearly having adapted better than others, introducing herself as Koala, a Kirin. The fact she has a letter of introduction from Dragon really shouldn’t have surprised them as much as it does.

The best news is the last arrivals, two more High Lords. Jinbe, a Leviathan, holds the title of Genbu and Issho, a white tiger, whose title is Byakko.

With everyone’s arrival, it’s time for a game plan. With so many lords and high lords in one place, they are fairly confident they can stop Teach, but the issue is where was Teach going to appear.

Tensions are high, so much so that Coby had started sleeping in Luffy’s room, sharing the bed with the other boy. The adults couldn’t say no as the pink-haired boy had been getting night terrors for days which only seemed to vanish around Luffy.

Marco stops outside the room, listening for a moment before peering in. It’s quiet but Coby wasn’t asleep.

The boy is sitting on the bed, running his fingers through Luffy’s hair.

And he’s crying.

“…ʇsɐl ǝɥʇ ǝq oʇ pǝʇuɐʍ ɹǝʌǝu I ˙sᴉɥʇ oʇ ǝɯoɔ oʇ ʇᴉ pǝʇuɐʍ ɹǝʌǝu I -I”

“…ʇsoɔ ǝɥʇ ʍouʞ ʇ’upᴉp ʎǝɥʇ …ʇnq dlǝɥ uɐɔ ɹǝɥʇɐɟpuɐɹפ ʇɐɥʇ ƃuᴉdoɥ dǝǝʞ ʎǝɥ┴”

“˙ǝlqᴉssodɯᴉ ʇɐɥʇ ǝpɐɯ ʇI …ǝsɹnɔ s,ɥɔɐǝ┴ ʇnq puɐl ǝɥʇ pǝsn ʇsnɾ ǝʍ ʎllɐnsn …ǝɹǝɥʍǝɯos ɯoɹɟ ɹǝʍod llnd oʇ sɐɥ ɔᴉƃɐW”

“˙ǝɹoɔ lɐɔᴉƃɐɯ uʍo ɹno ƃuᴉsn sᴉ …ƃuᴉɥʇ ʇsǝq ʇxǝu ǝɥ┴”

“…ɹǝʍod ɥɔnɯ os pǝpǝǝu ʇᴉ …slɐʇɹod ƃuᴉʇɟᴉɥs uoᴉsuǝɯᴉp lɐqolƃ sɐ snoᴉʇᴉqɯɐ puɐ pǝʇɐɔᴉldɯoɔ sɐ ƃuᴉɥʇǝɯos ɹoɟ ʇnq”

Coby chokes back a sob, “˙ɹǝɥʇɐɟpuɐɹפ ʎɯ puɐ …sǝƃɐɯ ǝɥ┴ ˙sǝʎǝ ʎɯ ǝɹoɟǝq ʇɥƃᴉɹ 'ᴉɟnɹ 'pǝᴉp llɐ ʎǝɥ┴”

Marco hisses, but thankfully the noise is missed by the crying child.

“…uɐɔ oɥʍ ǝuo ʎluo ǝɥʇ ɯ,I …ʎlᴉɯɐɟ ʎɯ ɟo ʇɟǝl ǝuo ʎluo ǝɥʇ ɯ,I ɟᴉ 'ǝnɹʇ sɐʍ pᴉɐs nsnʞuɐɥS ʇɐɥʍ ɟI ˙ʍǝuʞ I ǝɹns ǝpɐɯ ǝH …ɹǝɥʇɐɟpuɐɹפ ʎɯ ɯoɹɟ ɔᴉƃɐɯ ʇnoqɐ ʍouʞ oʇ sᴉ ǝɹǝɥʇ ƃuᴉɥʇʎɹǝʌǝ pǝuɹɐǝl I”

"˙sᴉɥʇ ɟo ʎuɐ pǝʇuɐʍ ɹǝʌǝu I ˙sᴉɥʇ ʇuɐʍ ʇ,uop I”

The crying dies down, the kid likely having cried himself to sleep. Marco slips slowly to the ground, feeling sick from the secret truth of it all.

## Royal Blood

Marco has to make his choice when Garp calls, informing them of large cracks appearing in the sky globally. The world beyond is on its last legs; they’ve run out of time.

The group is silent, unable to think of any ideas. Marco stares at the reluctant Coby. 

“˙ᴉoʎ 'ɯǝɥʇ llǝ┴”

The pink-haired boy looked up startled. “¿ʇɐɥM”

“˙poolq ɹnoʎ ʇnoqɐ puɐ lɐnʇᴉɹ ǝɥʇ ʇnoqɐ ɯǝɥʇ llǝ┴”

Coby looks, frightened, at his new friends, the first he’s ever had. 

“¿oʇ ǝʌɐɥ I op -op”

“˙ᴉoʎ llᴉʍ I 'ʇ,uoʍ noʎ ɟᴉ ʇnq 'ǝɔuᴉɹd ʎɯ ʎɹɹos ɯ,I”

He didn’t want them to know but now there’s no choice.

“The portal magic was conceived by the grandest of our magic users, crafted from archaic texts. They used the blood from the strongest and oldest of our kind, the blood of the Golden Emperor,” Marco says. Those who understand all turn to look at the pink-haired child, who can’t bear to look any of them in the eye. “With their knowledge of the complex magic involved and some of their blood, it is possible to redirect Teach to a location of our choosing.”

“That's good, but only if we can locate someone that fits that bill in time.” Ace says. “We only have so much wiggle room here and that seems like an exclusive list.”

“There is no need to look far, yoi.”

“Huh?”

“Marco means me.”

“Coby?” Luffy tries to reach out to his friend but the other boy flinches back out of reach.

“I am the Golden Prince…but if I am truly the only one left of my family, that makes me the Golden Emperor now…”

Coby explains how his grandfather had made sure he knew exactly how the spell was crafted but neglected to mention to cost of his life. He had watched his grandfather pass right before his eyes, before being ripped away.

That’s why he was crying when Luffy found him.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Any of you?”

“I did not want you to know!” shouts Coby, who quickly looks embarrassed at the outburst. “I was so lonely. As a prince, no one would talk to me like a person and the only ones who did were often busy and did not have time. I do not blame them for that…. I came here and I was scared and alone but…I met Luffy and he asked for my name. My name, not my title or anything. Me. I did not want that to change.”

“Coby,” Luffy words are sharp in tone. Coby flinches again but doesn’t manage to avoid his hands this time. “You dummy. I don’t care about that stuff. You’re my friend.” Coby bursts into tears again and doesn’t let go of Luffy’s hand.

After Coby calms down, he explains the spell and how they can change some wording to direct Teach to their location using the very plague he spread. 

There’s some brief concern over his well-being. Coby smiles weakly, explaining the spell won’t be on nearly the same level as the one that cost his grandfather’s life.

Marco comments that he’s very impressed with Coby’s level of skill. The boy blushes and says it was the one subject that the emperor would always help him in so he always tried his very best.

Sabo admitted he was curious, asking questions about symbols and meanings.

“I can teach you after this if you’d like? I’m not sure how it will work here. There’s no real magic in this land to pull from…”

Sabo agrees eagerly, wanting to try his hand at real magic. But that’s for later.

Preparations don’t take long. Within a day, they are armed and ready in a nearby field, as far from civilians as they could get on such short notice.

As much as they tried, Coby is at the site. He’s got to be for his blood and knowledge.

For all his crying, Coby doesn’t shed a single tear when he slices into his hand with a knife, eyes glowing gold _gold_ **_gold_**.

It’s a power no one expected from the child, not one who sobbed so frequently and so freely.

He’s brave now, as the magic activates, opening a crack in the sky a wide as the horizon.

Bodies tumble through, crashing into the earth like meteors. Some are quickly identified as allies, the last of the admirals and their leader, Sengoku, the man that Garp had previously mentioned.

Any hope of their assistance is immediately dashed; the newcomers can’t even stand, as wounded as they are, let alone fight the curse sapping their strength.

The other group of aliens group around a man billowing out shadows, laughing as he takes everything in.

“˙ʎsɐǝ sᴉɥʇ ƃuᴉʞɐɯ ʇsnɾ ǝɹ’noʎ ʍou llǝM”

“ɥɔɐǝ┴” Coby’s voice rings out, loud and sure in his original tongue. ˙sǝɯᴉɹɔ ɹnoʎ ɹoɟ pǝƃpnɾ ǝq llᴉʍ no⅄”

"˙sn ǝƃpnɾ uɐɔ ʎǝɥʇ ʞuᴉɥʇ ʎʇsǝɾɐW sᴉɥ puɐ spɹo˥ ƃuᴉʌᴉʌɹns ʇsɐl ǝɥ┴ ˙sʎoq sᴉɥʇ ʇɐ ʞool llǝM” He and his men cackle as the shadows roar and flare out. “˙ʇuǝʌǝɹd ʇ,uplnoɔ ʎǝɥʇ ǝnƃɐld ǝɥʇ ɟo ǝᴉp oʇ suǝzᴉʇᴉɔ ɹᴉǝɥʇ ʇɟǝl ʎǝɥʇ uǝɥʍ sn ǝƃpnſ”

“-ǝsɹnɔ ɹnoʎ ɯoɹɟ ƃuᴉʎp ǝɹǝʍ ǝldoǝd puɐ puɐl ǝɥ┴ ¡pǝʇɹɐʇs noʎ ǝnƃɐld ǝɥ┴“

“˙ɹǝɥʇɐɟpuɐɹƃ ɹnoʎ sɐ pɹɐʍoɔ ɐ ɥɔnɯ sɐ pǝlᴉɐɟ noʎ ƃuᴉʍouʞ ˙ʎɐʍɐ pǝddᴉɹʇs ǝq sɥʇuoɯ ʍǝɟ ʇsɐl ǝsǝɥʇ dn ʇlᴉnq ǝʌɐɥ ʇsnɯ noʎ ǝdoɥ ʇɐɥʇ llɐ ǝʌɐɥ oʇ 'ǝɔuᴉɹd ǝlʇʇᴉl lǝǝɟ ʇᴉ ʇsnɯ ʍoH ˙uᴉɐƃɐ ɹǝʌo llɐ ʇᴉ op oʇ ʇǝƃ I ʍou pu∀”

“¡dn ʇnɥS”

Luffy, who should have been back at the farm, guarded by those who were not fighting inclined, comes out of his hiding spot. “¡ʎnƃ dood ʎɹᴉɐɥ ʎʞuᴉʇs ʎɯᴉls noʎ 'noʎ uɐɥʇ ɹǝʇɹɐɯs puɐ ǝʌɐɹq ¡ǝʌɐɹq s,ǝɥ ʇnq ʎqɐqʎɹɔ ɐ sᴉ ᴉqoʞ”

Ace and Sabo both choke at Luffy’s words. They almost wish Luffy hadn’t been so interested in learning Coby’s language… or at the very least learned how to swear properly.

“˙sɹnoʎ ɟo ɥʇnoɯ ʇɐɥʇ ɹoɟ 'ʇɐɹq ʇsɹᴉɟ ɹnoʎ llᴉʞ ll,I ʞuᴉɥʇ I” There are shouts as Teach launches black spears of darkness at the boy.

But gold shields him, gold the shadows pierce but cannot pass through to reach the boy. It retreats, revealing a griffon, whose wings had taken the brunt of the attack but had protected Luffy just behind.

“Coby! Take Luffy and fly away!” Marco shouts, moving between them and Teach.

“˙ɔᴉʇǝɥʇɐԀ ¿xᴉuǝoɥԀ ǝʌᴉʇɐu ǝuoפ"

“Coby? Coby! You’re hurt!” Coby turns his now eagle-shaped head and coos softly. Luffy huffs up and yells at Teach, pointing at him in threat. “I’m gonna kick your ass!”

Coby squawks and grabs the boy by the scruff with his beak before Luffy could make a break for the slime of a man. The bird hybrid tucks the boy up on to its back and launches into the sky, damaged wings proving no hindrance.

Teach attempts to attack the two children, flying high above them, but his focus is soon forced back to the attacking lords.

Both sides fight for their lives. They’re about even in terms of numbers, even with several Lords having to cover their hurt comrades.

Mihawk and Shanks are a vicious duo, their blades blurs as they clashed.

Newgate, though still weak from his own curse, fights against the other giant evenly.

Hancock had taken great offense to the attack of not only her emperor but Luffy as well, turning enemies to stone with just her gaze.

Koala covers Ace and Sabo, who had armed themselves with pipes as the best weapon they could find. Is it a smart move? Not even close, but they aren’t just going to wait at the house and hope it will all be okay.

Marco himself is fighting against Teach, as he is the one with the best protection against the curse.

Soon, one by one, they are winning.

Teach isn’t about to let all his hard work go to waste just like that. No, as his allies collapse dead, he consumes them, gaining back whatever strength he had lost.

“He just...” huffs out Ace, staring at disgust as the shadow man, no, monster.

“Ate them...” Sabo finishes, looking green.

One by one, he eats his so-called allies, much more pawns than anyone could have ever dreamed.

As they stood, exhausted and hurt in different ways, Teach is once again at full strength. He just laughs and starts defeating them one by one.

Coby and Luffy watch from above, terrified.

“No, no, stay away from my brothers!” shouts Luffy as the monster knocks away both Marco and Koala, getting ever closer to his siblings. “Someone! Stop him! Sabo! Ace! Anyone! HE **L P**!”

He yells with all his heart, voice cracking at the end. His hands are drenched with Coby’s blood from his wings.

Maybe it’s that, maybe it’s Coby’s latent magic, or maybe it’s something else entirely, but another crack opens up in the sky.

It’s not as big as the one before, but it also only drops a single back blob out. It lands in a heap, quickly rolling back to its feet.

It’s a dog; a giant black dog.

“¿ɥɔʇɐɥ┴”

The dog yips, bounding halfway over to the blond before shadows lash out at him. It snarls, ripping at the darkness that dared try to get close.

A head peeks up from the fur on his back; it’s a spotted fluffy hat on the head of a child. 

A cursed child, and from the looks of the spots, far further along than even Pops. It’s a miracle he was even alive.

“¡¿ʇʇnɯ pᴉdnʇs noʎ 'ʍou ǝʍ ǝɹɐ ǝɹǝɥM ¿uo ƃuᴉoƃ s,ʇɐɥM” shouts out the boy. “¡ɟlǝsɯᴉɥ ǝnƃɐld ǝɥʇ oʇ ʇɥƃᴉɐɹʇs sn ʞooʇ no⅄”

Marco flies over, defending his brother and the boy from Teach’s wrath. “˙ǝǝɹɟ ǝnƃɐld 'plɹoʍ ɹǝɥʇouɐ uᴉ ǝɹ,no⅄”

“¡ɹǝɟɟᴉp oʇ ƃǝq I”

“˙sǝᴉllɐ sᴉɥ ƃuᴉɯnsuoɔ ʇnq ɥʇƃuǝɹʇs sᴉɥ sdǝǝʞ ǝɥ ʇnq ǝlqɐɹǝulnʌ sᴉ ǝH ˙plɹoʍ ǝɥʇ uᴉ pɐǝɹds ʇou uɐɔ ǝsɹnɔ sᴉɥ ʇnq ǝɹǝɥ ǝq ʎɐɯ ɥɔɐǝ┴”

“˙ǝɔuǝʌɐlℲ ɟo ɹǝlɐǝɥ ʇsɐl ǝɥʇ ɯɐ I 'llɐ ɹǝʇɟɐ ǝɯ pǝʌɐs ʇʇnɯ ǝɥʇ ʎɥʍ s,ʇɐɥ┴ ˙ɹǝɥʇɹnɟ ɯᴉɥ uǝʞɐǝʍ uɐɔ I uǝɥ┴ ¿ǝɹǝɥ ʇou s,ʇI”

Marco stares at the boy in wonder. “˙pɹɐʇsɐq pɐɯ noʎ 'ɥɔʇɐɥ┴”

The mutt looks as smug as it can, tail wagging in glee, but has to jump back as Teach attacks from afar.

“˙ǝɔuɐɥɔ ɹnoʎ ǝʌɐɥ ll,no⅄ ˙uns ǝɥʇ uᴉ ʎllɐɹnʇɐu ʇᴉ ʎɟᴉɹnd plnoɥs ǝɔɐld sᴉɥʇ 'ʇɥƃᴉɹ ǝɹ,noʎ ɟI ˙ɹᴉɐ ǝɥʇ oʇuᴉ ɯᴉɥ ɟo ʇno ǝnƃɐld ǝɥʇ dᴉɹ uɐɔ I 'ɥɔnoʇ oʇ ɥƃnouǝ ǝsolɔ uᴉ ǝɯ ʇǝƃ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI”

“¿ǝɹɐ noʎ sɐ ʇɐɥʇ ɹoɟ ɥʇƃuǝɹʇs ɥƃnouǝ ǝʌɐɥ noʎ op” Marco asks, concerned.

“˙ʎɹʇ oʇ ʇnq ʇɟǝl ƃuᴉɥʇou ǝʌɐɥ I -I”

“... Coby, what are the chances you can get him close and act like a battery?” Marco calls up in the air, ignoring the boy’s sputtering of ‘¡¿ǝɔuᴉɹԀ uǝploפ ǝɥʇ uᴉ sɐ’. A screech rings out as the griffin dive bombs into a fluttered landing next to the dog. Luffy holds out a hand.

“Come on! Let’s kick his ass!”

The griffin launches back into the air with his extra passenger, waiting for its chance.

”¿sᴉɥʇ ɹoɟ dn no⅄” Marco mutters to Thatch. The beast howls and charges forward. Marco huffs and dashes close behind.

Teach tries to lash out with whips of Darkness, but for all the power he had absorbed, shadows were Thatch’s domain. The attacks disappear before they can even touch the black monster’s fur.

Teach snarls, bringing out a pistol to shoot instead.

Marco can see it now, with Teach’s eyes flickering over to where his men used to be; they had taken care of those who could resist the Dark. Teach had eaten his pawns too soon.

Those who had been downed are already getting a second wind, taking their own chances to attack.

One by one, they close in on the lone man.

”¡¿sᴉɥʇ ǝʞᴉl ǝɯ ɹǝuɹoɔ ʇsnɾ uɐɔ noʎ ʞuᴉɥʇ no⅄” shouts Teach, eyes wild and mad. ”¡plɹoʍ ʍǝu sᴉɥʇ puɐ noʎ ǝɯnsuoɔ ll,I” Black swirls, thrashes and cyclones out, pushing all of them back. Even Thatch is forced to crouch low as the darkness whips up a black tornado. It rages just as wild as the man, so much so Thatch doesn’t notice as Teach walks up with the pistol. ”˙ƃuolǝq noʎ ǝɹǝɥʍ llǝɥ oʇ oƃ 'ʇʇnɯ pǝuɯɐp”

Marco can only watch as Teach pulls the trigger once, twice, more, as Thatch’s body falls. 

And the madman laughs.

But there is a shimmer above in the eye of the storm, forgotten in his rage. It dives, seeing its chance, it's only chance.

The griffon slams Teach into the ground, using all its weight and gravity to pin him down. It screeches in his face as two pale spotted hands reach down over its head, Luffy holding the weak boy steady.

Teach watches in horror as two tiny palms rest on his face.

”˙snᴉɹpɐlɐƆ ɐ ɯ,I 'ʎɹɹoʍ ʇ,uop ʇnq ǝnƃɐld ɐ ǝɹ,no⅄” the spotted boy hisses and lets his magic flow. Teach struggles as the Darkness seems to pull away from his skin into the boy’s, inking his fingertips black and speeding up his hands and arms.

As Teach fights to get free, nearly bucking Coby off, Ace and Sabo dash forward. They use their combined weight to hold down one of his legs, grunting as they’re kicked and jostled. Marco follows, taking the other leg, with Shanks and Mihawk on the arms. Soon Teach is held down, unable to move at all as the plague further seeps out of him.

The kid whimpers but continues to bleed Teach dry. The darkness covers his spots, flowing up his arm and onto his torso.

The air stills as the shadows no longer fuel its frenzy.

The boy huffs and shivers, near his limit.

“Come on, you can do it,” Luffy says, hugging him from behind. “Almost there, don’t you feel it?”

The prince rumbles underneath him, wings shifting to support him further.

The encouragement keeps coming, from the Lords and others, and they all tell him to keep on going.

Teach tries to cut off the hope. ”¿sɹǝplǝ ɹno⅄ ¿noʎ ǝɹoɟǝq op oʇ pǝlᴉɐɟ puᴉʞ ɹnoʎ ʇɐɥʍ op uɐɔ noʎ ʞuᴉɥʇ no⅄ ˙ʎoq ǝlʇʇᴉl 'ɹǝlɐǝɥ ǝlʇʇᴉ˥”

The boy flinches but Luffy pulls him close, warm at his back where the plague is so so cold.

“Shut up! He’s here. He made it. He has us, and you have no one.” 

The boy doesn’t know, doesn’t understand the words, but he feels their meaning, warm and strong and true.

He pulls, filling up any gaps he has left with the sickness. The pitch black covers him from head to toe and he keeps pulling more and more-

Then there is no more. He’s so full, so overflowing he can barely contain the evil that is only skin deep.

"¡ʎlℲ ˙ʎlℲ” he rasps, knowing he’d never be able to get high enough on his own strength. Black hands pull away and with it the light from Teach’s eyes. Cracks start forming on his cheek, his body crumbling away as the plague’s last victim.

Wings only need to flap once to launch the boys into the sky. They rise ever higher at the healer’s urging. They fly to the clouds, sun still in the sky, bright when the black had been so strong.

Here there’s a shift, leaving Luffy startled as there’s no longer a boy but a small bird, feathers the same dark abyss as the curse. It struggles to take off but flies higher still. 

Feathers shimmer in the sun, glimmering with blues and purples, reflecting light where the dark had just eaten. Specks of black fleck off in the sunlight with every flap of wings. Lightening, graying, bleaching out in the sun.

The bird flutters for some time, its feathers having lost most of the ink that had so thoroughly coated them.

Then it falls.

Screeching, the griffin dives after. Luffy is able to reach out and catch the bird before it can come to any harm. With a pat of reassurance, Luffy holds the bird close. 

Still alive, it’s still alive.

They join the others back on the ground. Medical help has arrived and is assisting to the best of their abilities when the creatures aren’t exactly human.

Thatch had somehow survived the gunshots, but is still in critical condition. He’d need to see a vet, as it was too risky to shift while that injured.

The recent arrivals were going to make it as well.

Ace and Sabo rush over, looking over Luffy with concern as he gets down from his perch.

“I’m fine, but he needs some help…” The child looks down at the bird passed out in his arms.

Coby folds his wings and folds back into a child, leaning heavily on Luffy. “He will be fine, just tired. ˙pǝɹᴉʇ oS”

“Looks like he’s not the only one,” Sabo says, kneeling down to the boy. “Are you okay? You’re wings-”

“…pǝɹᴉ┴” The boy whines. “Wings will be fine. Sleep.” 

Ace snorts but bends over to carry the kid, Sabo doing the same for Luffy. “Then sleep, kiddo. We can handle this from here.”

## Epilogue

It’s months later, and the world has grown a little bigger for everyone.

There are no more cracks in the sky but other things have shifted from the death of another world just a veil away from Earth.

The creatures, they had learned to deal with and accept.

The magic was another thing entirely.

But for Sabo, Ace and Luffy, their world has settled.

Marco and Coby continue to live with them, with new neighbors in the rest of the Whitebeard clan and the army who dare not stray too far from their new ruler (despite his insistence that it isn't needed, as there's no emperor here.)

ōɹ or Law, the spotted boy, recovered but he had taken too much. His feathers never got any whiter, no matter how much he flew.

He found some comfort in a family friend, the clumsy giant from the orange orchard, who had taken him in immediately. 

Luffy has adopted him as a friend as well, even when it turned out that the boy was several years older. Luffy, holding hands with Coby and Law, smiled, taking them off to visit friends in town and have adventures. The now straw hat-wearing child seemed to know a little more than he should, a little more than possible.

Ace and Sabo worried. They always worried, but Luffy was Luffy.

The world had changed, and they could be sure Luffy was going to turn it on its head.

### 

### Character Chart

**Character**

| 

**Status/Class**

| 

**Creature/Myth**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marco

| 

High Lord

| 

Phoenix/Suzaku  
  
Coby

| 

Crown Prince

| 

Griffin  
  
Shanks

| 

High Lord 

| 

Chinese Dragon/Seiryu   
  
Silvers Rayleigh

| 

Lord

| 

Silver European Dragon  
  
Zoro

| 

Commoner

| 

Tiger  
  
Corazon/Donquixote Rosinante

| 

Lord

| 

Alicorn/Unicorn with wings  
  
Franky

| 

Commoner

| 

Golem  
  
Chopper

| 

Commoner

| 

Deer-shifter Druid  
  
Brook

| 

Commoner

| 

Lich  
  
Edward Newgate

| 

Lord

| 

Giant  
  
Joku

| 

Commoner

| 

Living Diamond statue  
  
Vista

| 

Commoner

| 

N/A  
  
Haruta

| 

Commoner

| 

N/A  
  
Izo

| 

Commoner

| 

Nereids   
  
Namur

| 

Commoner

| 

Fishman/Shark  
  
Jinbe

| 

High Lord

| 

Leviathan/Genbu  
  
Boa Hancock

| 

Lord

| 

Naga  
  
Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk

| 

Lord

| 

Roc  
  
Issho “Fujitora”

| 

High Lord

| 

White Tiger/ Byakko   
  
Koala

| 

Commoner

| 

Kirin  
  
Trafalgar Law

| 

Commoner

| 

Caladrius  
  
Thatch

| 

Commoner

| 

Hellhound  
  
Sengoku 

| 

Commander

| 

N/A  
  
Sazasuki “Akainu”

| 

General

| 

Komainu  
  
Kuzan “Aokiji”

| 

General

| 

Yeti/frost giant?  
  
Borsalino “Kizaru”

| 

General

| 

Living Star?  
  
**Author's Note:**

>   * Shanks is talking to Rayleigh when he’s passed out in the beginning. Ray himself falls near the end, too late to help but is picked up by a _very_ enthusiastic Roger.
>   * Doflamingo joins his brother and Law living on the Orange orchard. Bickers with Bell-mare constantly.
>   * The Donquixote and Trafalgar clans are close as they both have backgrounds in healing magic tho the Donquixote’s abilities have faded recently.
>   * The Doctors are indeed Kureha and Hiriluk.
>   * The Mayor is Iceburg, who as much as he argues with Franky, they both colab to make things in the town better.
>   * If Coby is the Golden Emperor, Luffy is the Gold King.
>   * Shanks gave Luffy the hat after the battle, only then did Luffy start crying.
>   * Sabo does get to learn some magic later, using either a feather from Marco or Coby as source of power.
>   * Most names are taken from their Romanized translations. Exceptions are Thatch and Teach.
>   * Titles for the Lords and some of their creature forms taken from Chinese and Japanese mythology.
>   * Though the Yellow Emperor is referred to as a dragon in Chinese and just the void in Japanese, so I took some liberties.
>   * Law is a Caladrius, a bird said to “be able to take the sickness into itself and then fly away, dispersing the sickness and healing both itself and the sick person.”
>   * This never worked properly in their world as the very land itself was cursed. Law, his family and other of his kind would take the curse but could never disperse it into the air as it was already there. So they took on more and more, and had Teach not killed them first, the curse would have soon enough.
>   * Law and Thatch had some adventures off screen which they basically constantly argue but work together to survive in the worst of it.
> 



End file.
